


Smeared Greasepaint

by red_and_blue_sewer_circus



Category: Smile No More - James A. Moore
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Breathplay, Circus, Clown kink, Clowns, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Facial, Fingerfucking, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Knifeplay, Murder, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scary Clowns, Spanking, Undead, Vaginal Fingering, Vigilantism, facepaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_and_blue_sewer_circus/pseuds/red_and_blue_sewer_circus
Summary: Paisley is a newbie circus clown struggling to make a name for herself when an experienced newcomer decides to take her under his wing. Rufo seems like a nice man, but there's more to him than meets the eye.This story was originally written as Rufo x Reader but I needed a clown name so I used Paisley. Then Paisley became a character all her own. To keep the integrity of the story, I left it in first person perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

You were six years old the first time your parents took you to the circus. From that moment on, you knew you wanted to be a clown when you grew up. That dream carried you through the hardest times of your life; your parents divorce, your fathers sudden death, the subsequent falling out and losing the support of your mother. 

You pushed through and kept smiling though. After all, it was a clowns job to make people happy.

Working your ass off, you put yourself through clown college and once you had your clown certificate you built a face, a name, and a schtick. After pooling all of your savings into buying a shitty little RV, you said goodbye to your home town and ran away to join the circus. Eventually you landed a gig painting faces for a little known traveling circus. It payed next to nothing but it didn’t matter. You were finally a working clown.

********************************

The little girl seated in front of you squealed with excitement as you held up the mirror. She turned her head from side to side, admiring the intricate butterfly painted on her face.

“I love it! I look just like a butterfly princess!”

She jumped from her seat and gave you a tight hug before running off to show her mother. The middle aged woman waved at you and you waved back before packing up your supplies. It was almost showtime and most of the crowd had already filtering towards the big top.

A sudden burst of laughter and applause drew your attention and you wandered towards the sound.

Rufo the clown was finishing his routine and even though music was now blaring from the tent, a large crowd of people had stopped to watch him. You joined them and felt your heart start to race as he performed trick after trick with perfectly practiced motions. Watching him made you believe magic was real, even if it was for just a moment.

The handsome stranger had strolled into camp a week ago and after a quick audition with the ringmaster and circus owners, took your place as the newest clown in the show. He couldn't have been much older than you but despite his age, Rufo performed like an old pro. 

Finishing his act, he pulled off his top hat and took a deep bow while the crowd went wild. You joined in and brought your fingers up to your mouth letting loose a shrill whistle. Rufo's pale blue eyes found you in the crowd and you froze as he winked in your direction.

Once he had waved to the last of the crowd, Rufo turned on his heels and made his way over to you. As you looked up at him, you realized for the first time just how much taller than you he really was. His red painted lips split into a broad smile and you were surprised by the perfect white of his teeth. Usually clown face made teeth look slightly yellow, no matter how well they were taken care of.

“Did you enjoy the show, doll?” 

Eagerly, you nodded and offered him a smile of your own.

“Yes I did. It was incredible Rufo! The crowd couldn’t take their eyes off you.” 

He seemed to swell with cocky pride before his friendly demeanor returned and his gaze dropped down to the makeup case hanging off your shoulder.

“You’re the facepainter huh?” 

Nodding again, you started to answer but stopped when his gloved hand grabbed your chin. Rufo leaned down and carefully tilted your face side to side as he studied your clown makeup with those shockingly blue eyes.

“Hmm.. nice, clean lines. Yes, I can see you’re very talented.”

You took the up close opportunity to study the face underneath his makeup. There was no denying he was handsome, but something seemed off. The lines around his clown pattern seemed wrong and you couldn’t place why. Rufo looked into your eyes and let your chin go before standing straight again. 

“What’s your name kid?”

Kid? He really couldn't be much older than you. Even under all that makeup..

“Paisley. Like the pattern.” 

One of the first rules you learned about being a clown was never to use real names when you had your face on. Especially when customers were around.

“Paisley. That’s.. cute.” 

You blushed from the compliment and were suddenly very happy your real face was hidden behind your makeup. The opening music stopped and Rufo turned towards the tent.

“Looks like it's showtime Paisley. We better get a move on or we’ll miss our cue.”

Rufo bent at the waist and offered you his arm. Once your arm was wrapped tightly around his, he started marching towards the back entrance of the tent. His long legs made it difficult for you to keep up with him and you ended up jogging along, sending your makeup case bouncing against your hip in time with your stride.

“How long have you been a clown Pais?”

You puffed for air, too out of breath to comment on the nickname.

“I’ve only been here for a few months. This is actually my first job since I got my clown certificate.”

Rufo glanced down at you and slowed his pace once he realized you were having a hard time keeping up.

“Certificate? They make clowns get certificates now?”

You nodded as you tried to catch your breath.

“Yes. Don’t you have one Rufo?”

He shook his head and grabbed the tent flap, holding it open for you.

“No. My training was more... hands on. Old school if you will.”

He lead you backstage and you scrambled to store your makeup case.

“Oh, that explains why you are so good. I wish I could learn from the older clowns but.. well.. everyone here is worried about being upstaged.” 

Rufo paused from touching up his costume and looked at your reflection in the mirror.

“What do you do around here besides face painting?”

During the main show, it was the clowns job to distract the audience between acts. Uncle Tooth the hobo clown stumbled around performing pratfalls while his real life wife Aunt Cookie chased him with a frying pan. The triplets Tic, Tac and Toe performed acrobatics and even Rufo had found his place interacting with the crowd which left you to..

“Me? Well.. Aunt Cookie says I’m too clumsy to be on the stage so I stand by the exit and wave at the people coming back from the bathrooms.” 

Rufo’s eyebrows shot up and you suddenly found the fingers of your gloves very interesting. Uncle Tooth and Aunt Cookie were the head clowns and nobody disobeyed their orders. Not if they wanted to keep their job anyway.

“What would you like to do?”

Rufo’s deep voice dropped to a whisper but you were still able to hear him over the roar of the crowd.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to juggle, but I’m not very good at it.”

You looked back up at him and his smile returned as he lifted his hand and flicked his wrist. Three multicolored rubber balls appeared between his fingers.

“You’re a good clown Paisley and you’ll only get better with practice.”

He tossed the balls to you one at a time and to your surprise, you were able to catch all three. You smiled at him and quickly stuffed them in your case as the sound of applause reached it's crescendo. Rufo straightened his top hat over his blue curls and turned to face you.

“Showtime.”

********************************

“I was down on the coast and learned a very valuable lesson boys and girls. Would you like to know what it was?" *smile and scan the crowd* "How much does it cost a pirate to get an earing?" *pause for emphasis* "About a buck an ear!"

Giggling to yourself, you stopped juggling and held a ball in each hand. You were only up to two at a time, but you hardly ever dropped them anymore.

“Take a bow.”

You held out your arms then swung one leg behind you, bending at the waist into an exaggerated curtsey.

Another week had passed since Rufo’s arrival and you had taken his advice to practicing every single day. You missed those precious few hours of down time after the circus closed, but you felt like your routine was already improving. According to Rufo, you would soon be able to present your act to the ringmaster in hopes of getting a better position.

Dabbing at the sweat on your forehead, you packed up your supplies and headed home. The camp was completely barren as you made your way back to your RV or as you liked to call it, your own personal trailer. It was the last performance before the circus packed up and moved to the next town and most of the workers were out celebrating. 

You couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching you and you self consciously pulled at your workout clothes. Footsteps crunched on the gravel right behind you and you had just decided to make a run for it when a hand clamped over your mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

The painted grin of Uncle Tooth leered at you as he pinned your arms behind your back with his free hand. He was an older man, but working the circus had left him stocky and far stronger than you. 

“Hullo there little Parsley. What are you doing out this late?”

The smell of liquor washed over your face and you turned your head to keep from gagging. You tried to pull away from him, but his grip tightened. His eyes roamed over your body and you shuddered when he licked his lips, smearing around the white paint of his clown smile. 

“These clothes suit you much better than that baggy clown costume you wear. Maybe if you wore stuff like this you would already have a starring role. I could help you out you know. Give you what you want. But you’re gonna have to give me something I want first.”

You struggled against his hold and tried to kick him but he pressed against you, pinning you to the side of the trailer with his bulky body. His hand moved from your mouth and you screamed as he reached underneath your shirt. His sweaty hand pushed underneath your sports bra and painfully squeezed your breast before tweaking your nipple.

“Scream all you want sweetheart, we are the only two left in camp. And don’t even think about telling my wife. I’ll blame it all on you and then she’ll fire you. Your days of being a clown will be over. I swear it.”

He palmed your breast and groaned as he rolled it around in his hand. Hot breath wafted over your skin as he breathed even harder.

“Just relax and take it. Or struggle.. it doesn’t make a damn bit of difference to me.”

Uncle tooth smirked as his hand moved from underneath your shirt and you heard the clink of his belt buckle. You thrashed harder, and screamed louder as he grabbed the front of your shorts.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Marvin?” 

He stopped and you both turned towards the sound of the familiar voice. A tall, lean shape stood against the trailer, hidden in the shadows. 

“Rufo? That you? You just walk away now. Mind your business. Or maybe you would rather have a go after I’m done? I’ve seen the way you stare at her tits when she's not looking.”

Your heart pounded in your chest as you looked between them. Rufo was your friend... surely he wouldn't..

“Marv, Marv, Marv. The circus has changed and not for the better. Back in my day, circus was family. We protected our women from rubes like you.” 

Rufo stepped out of the shadows and you flinched from the vicious smile etched on his face. He looked cold and cruel, completely different from the confident, kind man you had come to trust. Uncle Tooth's nervous smile dropped into a snarl of his own.

“I don’t know where a little prick like you learned that word but I ain’t no rube!”

You knew from talking to older clowns that 'rube' was an outdated slang term used to describe non circus folk. It was just about the worst insult you could call someone who had dedicated his whole life to being a clown. Never mind the disrespect at using his real name.

“Little prick?” Rufo chuckled as he looked Uncle Tooth up and down. “You sure you want to call ME that Marv?” 

Uncle Tooth pulled up his pants and bellowed with rage as he charged the slimmer man. He cocked his fist back and threw a punch with every ounce of his weight behind it. At the last moment, Rufo side stepped and caught his wrist at the same time he kicked out at his knee. The joint gave way and Uncle Tooth's leg bent backwards with a sickening crunch. Rufo followed up by burying his knee in Uncle Tooth’s gut, knocking the wind out of him before he slammed him back against the trailer leaving a considerable dent.

“You know Marv, if my old ringmaster would have caught you feeling up one of the gals he would have had your hand cut off. He would have let you live though. Unfortunately for you, I’m not as nice as Alex was.” 

Rufo took Uncle Tooth’s hand and grasped his middle finger. His smile spread wider as he pulled in a sudden jerking motion and Uncle Tooth screamed as the bones and tendons in his hand ripped free. Rufo tossed the finger to the ground and you gasped before you could cover your mouth. 

Rufo turned and seemed surprised to find you still standing there. Uncle Tooth crumpled to the ground and Rufo lifted his bloody hands up as he took a few slow, deliberate steps toward you. You backed up for each step he took and he stopped, a friendly smile on his face.

“I have big plans Paisley. Important plans that I put at risk by coming here tonight. Now, what I want you to do is, go on back to your RV. Take a hot shower and forget all about this ugly business.” 

Rufo's sweet smile dropped and you suppressed a shudder.

“You didn’t see me and you don’t know what happened to our friend Marv either. Right?”

You looked between the two of them before slowly nodding your head. Uncle Tooth gave you a pleading look, but you ignored him and picked up your bag from the ground.

“That’s a good girl. Us clowns have to look out for each other.” 

Amusment crept into Rufo’s voice as he turned back to face Uncle Tooth.

“You had a big part in the grand finale Marv, but now it looks like you got demoted to the opening act. All because you just couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you?”

You turned and walked away but Rufo’s voice seemed to follow you. 

“Go ahead and scream all you want sweetheart. We are the only three left in camp.”

Rufo cackled as Uncle Tooth screamed and you ran all the way to your RV.

********************************

The next day they found what was left of Uncle Tooth in the elephant pen. The police asked questions but nobody had been there to witness what happened. It was assumed that he had gotten drunk and wandered into the pen where he was trampled to death. Aunt Cookie seemed distraught only up until the moment the police left. 

The ringmaster pushed the workers hard and by the end of the day, the circus was packed up and on the move again.

Rufo winked at you when no one else was looking


	3. Chapter 3

A full month had passed. Another city and another final performance. Only this time, things were not going how they were supposed to. 

You stood backstage and watched through the flap as Rufo bowed in the center ring. He was dressed in a bright red, sequined tuxedo that you had never seen before and wore the air of an experienced showman.

“What the hell is that guy doing? Where’s the ringmaster? Where’s Aunt Cookie?”

Tac stood behind you and voiced his concerns as you shook your head.

“I don’t know what’s going on.”

The night started with Rufo taking the stage and informing the crowd that he would be filling in as ringmaster because ‘the show must go on’. All of the performers had been confused and turned to you for answers, but you had no idea what he was up to. Rufo had worked closely with you for the past month and you couldn't decide if it was to make sure you kept quiet about Uncle Tooth, or if he had taken a genuine interest in your act. You thought that maybe you were finally starting to understand him, but now? You doubted everything you thought you knew. 

The performers pulled it together however, and the show went off without a hitch. After the finale, you headed out with the other clowns to help the crowds exit the tent but Rufo held up his arms and cleared his throat.

“And now ladies and gentlemen, our GRAND FINALE! Drum roll please.”

The band glanced at each other but didn't miss a beat as the drummer started the roll. Rufo waved his hand and the automated spotlight swung up to the trapeze stand. The audience gasped and a few of them screamed as the spotlight revealed the ringmaster, the circus owner and Aunt Cookie all standing on the platform with their hands tied behind their back and nooses around their necks. 

Rufo’s voice cut through the noise and drew everyone’s attention back to him. You covered your mouth with your hand as you got a better look at him. His face was twisted in rage and his makeup looked... real.

“Most of you might be shocked to know that children have been going missing recently. What do you care, you ask? Children go missing all the time you say? Well, these children have all gone missing on the day this very circus left their hometowns. Coincidence? I think not!” 

Rufo spoke with his hands as he paced around the ring. He flicked his wrist and you couldn’t see where the knife came from, but suddenly Rufo was twirling a throwing dagger as he continued. 

“Call it a.. pet peeve of mine, but I tend to take it a bit personal when children go missing around a circus.”

His face contorted into a deeper mask of rage before he shrugged and lifted his arms in surrender. 

“I liked this job, but what can you do folks? Dues have to be paid.” 

Rufo flicked his wrist and everyone in the tent held their breath as the knife sailed through the air and sliced through one of the stabilizing ropes that held up the platform. The platform dropped several feet before the safety rope caught it and the three figures teetered for just a moment. Then they fell. 

The ringmaster's neck snapped and his body swung limp in the air. Aunt Cookie managed a scream on the way down but even that was silenced as her considerable weight ripped her head clean off. Her body continued to fall, down to the ground where it promptly smashed like overripe fruit. The circus owner was the least fortunate of the three and kicked his legs as he was slowly strangled to death. The collective breath that the crowd had been holding seemed to release as one and screams filled the air. Panic erupted.

Waves of people pushed towards the exits and you stayed in the middle of the tent completely in shock. You stood there until you felt the tip of a knife at your throat and a slim arm wrapped around your waist. Rufo’s breath hit your ear as he pressed the blade hard enough to draw a thin line of blood

“Let’s go Paisley. Us clowns have to look out for each other, don't we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rufo guided you through the crowds and towards your RV. A quick glance over your shoulder told you that he had already shed the gaudy tux and was dressed like any other member of the masses with a ball cap pulled low to hide his clown face and blue hair.

You were almost to your RV when the security guard stepped in your path. He took one look at your clown costume and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word, the knife left Rufo’s hand and buried itself to the hilt in the guard's forehead. Blood trickled down his face and his eyes rolled before his body fell backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground and your scream was cut short by a harsh shove from behind by Rufo.

“Keep moving!”

Once you made it to the RV, Rufo pushed you behind the wheel and knelt down beside the driver's seat. Another knife pressed into your ribs and you briefly wondered just how many he had on him. 

“Drive towards the interstate and make it fast. Cops'll be here soon.”

Sure enough, sirens could already be heard in the distance. Reaching for your keys, you realized you had left your case behind and turned to Rufo with a panicked look on your face.

“Rufo.. my case! My keys are in my case and I left it in the...”

Rufo tossed your case into the passengers seat.

“I’ve told you a hundred times to stop leaving that thing layin around Pais.”

It was a familiar argument between the two of you and you frowned as you dug through your case and pulled out your keys. Starting the engine, you backed up and maneuvered your way out of the tight group of trailers. You merged the RV with the stream of cars trying to leave the circus grounds and Rufo moved the sun visor down to block your clown makeup from passing cop cars. Eventually, you were able to make your way to the interstate.

“Where am I going Rufo?”

He moved your case and sighed as he took the passengers seat and removed the ball cap. He ran a hand through his thick curls and shook them back into place.

“Just drive. I filled your tank this morning so don’t stop until you get to the next state. If all goes well, we can part ways after that.”

Your grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“Are you going to kill me?”

He turned to look at you and you felt him study your face.

“I like you Paisley. I think you're a great clown with true passion for the art. It would be a shame to have to slit your throat, but I will if you try anything.”

You nodded once and swallowed the lump forming in your throat.

“Was it true? What you said back there… about the missing children?”

This time it was Rufo’s turn to nod.

“All true. I like to make sure I have the facts before I get to work, especially when it's something important like this. I don’t enjoy punishing innocent people and trust me, those bastards were far from innocent.”

Tears stung the corner of your eyes as you thought about how oblivious you had been. Children had gone missing and you hadn't even noticed! How many of them had sat in your chair and thanked your for painting their faces?

“What about that security guard? He was innocent.”

Rufo leaned back in his seat and propped his foot on the dash.

“Wrong place at the wrong time. Casualties happen when people get in my way.”

Rufo turned to look out the window, ending the conversation and you glanced at him. You had spent weeks getting to know him. He had saved you from Uncle Tooth and taken revenge for who knew how many children. But on the other hand, he didn't seem to have a problem killing innocent people and writing them off as casualties. You felt like you were on the verge of a mental breakdown so you turned on the radio and tried to focus on the road. Rufo sat in silence until after you had crossed the state line. It was well past sundown when he instructed you to turn on a deserted dirt road and ordered you to pull over. 

Rufo stood and the top of his head brushed against the ceiling of the RV.

“Been nice knowing you Pais, and I don’t say that to many people. I know you’ll make a name for yourself one day. Put this behind you, keep your hands clean and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Rufo walked to the door and was just about to reach for the door handle when you jumped up from your seat and grabbed his arm.

“Wait!”

He spun around and backed you against the cabinets of your little kitchenette.

“What do you want Paisley? I told you not to try anything stupid.”

You gasped as you finally got a good look at his real face and you realized what was off. His makeup WAS his skin. The markings on his face were carved out and he had been using makeup to hide that fact.

“What? Does my face scare you? Are you afraid of me?”

Rufo’s dark chuckle filled the RV as he bent down and leered at you.

“You should be, doll. I’m a real monster.”

You stared at him as you considered his words and, after a few moments of silence, you stepped forward and pressed a kiss on his scarred lips. Rufo grabbed you by the throat and slammed you back against the cabinets.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Pais? Were you not listening to what I just said?”

It was the first time Rufo had used that language in front of you and a slight smile tugged at your lips. Maybe you were going crazy after all.

“I planned on telling you how much I liked you after the show tonight. I had it all worked out in my head. It was going to be so romantic....I was going to kiss you and then..”

You started to laugh as you thought about how quickly your life had been turned upside down and your plans had gone to shit.

“And then I was going to ask you to spend the night with me. But instead, I watched you murder four people and then you kidnapped me.”

You doubled over with laughter and Rufo’s mouth twitched into a smile.

“Pais, you've got horrible taste in men, but I bet my little performance tonight changed your opinion on me real quick.”

You stopped laughing and stood, shaking your head as you wiped tears away from your eyes. Carefully, so you wouldn't smear your makeup.

“No. It didn’t. It should have, but it didn’t. I don't think you were acting Rufo. I think you are still that same guy only... more.”

Rufo's smile fell from his face and he was quiet for a long time.

“You don't know anything about me Paisley. Hell, I'm not even really human anymore. Do you know what would have happened if you had asked me to spend the night? It wouldn’t have been pleasant for you. I’ve had.. urges when it comes to your body.”

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked into his eyes. There was a different look to his face. Something darker in his features.

“What kind of urges?”

Rufo chuckled, his eyes burned blue fire but he never looked away.

“I want to make you bleed babydoll. I want to hear you scream while I fuck you. You have no idea how hard it was to focus on my job with you walking around as a little distraction.”

Rufo wrapped his hand around your throat and leaned down to press his lips against yours. The kiss was rough and his skin was hot... hotter than normal. Once he broke the kiss, he pulled back and looked down at you.

“You think you still want me to spend the night?”

“I want you to stay. Just one night.”

You opened your eyes and reached up to touch your lips when you noticed lipstick smeared on Rufo’s red mouth.

“I should take off my makeup first.”

The grip on your throat tightened and Rufo’s grin spread wider.

“Leave it.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve wanted to ruin that perfect makeup for a while now Pais.”

Rufo pressed his lips against yours even harder than before. Teeth grazed your upper lip and the tip of his tongue push into your mouth as he deepened the kiss. His hands slid down your back and strong fingers dug into the soft flesh of your ass while he pulled your body tight against his. 

Rufo sucked your bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, causing you to yelp as the skin broke. He pulled back from the kiss and smirked before his tongue flicked out to taste your blood.

“I’m just getting started and you’re already making those kinds of noises. You really think you can handle me, babydoll?”

His voice sounded deeper and his eyes narrowed when you swiped your tongue out over your lip, tasting blood mixed with greasepaint. Your heart thudded in your chest and without another word, you pulled away from him and reached back to unzip your clown costume. Silky fabric fell and pooled at your ankles before you kicked it to the side. Rufo studied every inch of your body as you stood before him in a matching white and pink polka dot bra and panty set. His grin returned and you suddenly wished you had picked something sexier. Something more mature...

“You really know how to get a guy goin Pais.” 

Rufo flicked his wrist and this time, you knew it hadn't been slight of hand. The dagger appeared out of nowhere and gleamed as he brought the blade to your throat. 

While trying to hold still, you nervously licked your lips.

“You.. like what I’m wearing Rufo?”

His eyes stayed on your breasts as he let the tip dip down between your cleavage. 

"That I do Paisley. It’s cute. And I’m going to enjoy cutting it off you.”

The point of the blade pressed into the top of your breast and you winced as it punctured your skin. Blood trickled from the wound and soaked into the fabric of your bra, staining the white material red. Rufo groaned and you felt the bulge in the front his slacks press against you before he grabbed the material covering your chest. The knife flashed, and he sliced through your bra, letting your tits bounce free. 

So much for cute underwear.

He palmed your bleeding breast and squeezed while he brought the blade up under the other one.

"You like that Pais? Does it make your pussy wet?"

You blushed from his crude words but nodded as Rufo teased the sharp edge along the underside of your breast. He pinched your nipple and rolled it between his fingers while he scratched you over and over, going a little deeper with each pass until finally, he cut deep enough to make you bleed.

“Rufo!” 

You grabbed on to his shoulders as the sharp pain from the cuts mixed with the pleasure he was giving your nipple and his eyes snapped up to your face. Rufo stopped cutting and held the knife away from your body so he could lower his mouth down to your chest. He kissed over the wounds and sucked on both of your nipples while his hands moved down to your hips. He held you still and kept your from pulling away from him as he bit down. Hard as steel teeth punctured the tender flesh of your breast and you cried out in pain.

Rufo sucked on the skin in his mouth before he released it with a wet pop. He shoved his blood covered tongue in your mouth, silencing your scream as he lifted your body up and carried you to the back of the RV. He ended the kiss and tossed you onto your vanity counter where your arm hit the switch and the lightbulbs around the mirror flared to life. Jars of makeup rolled onto the floor and underneath you, a novelty clown nose honked. Rufo threw his head back and cackled. 

“I didn’t know you made those kinds of noises too!”

Giggling, you pulled the clown nose out from underneath you and held it up, honking it twice. He grinned as he grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head. The harsh light accentuated his slim titanium white body and your eyes traveled lower, down the trail of blue body hair that ran from his navel and dissapeared into the top of his slacks. Your attention was drawn back up to his hand as light reflected off the knife’s edge.

Rufo’s stepped closer and grabbed your leg. The back of your head cracked against the mirror as he lifted your leg to his shoulder and spread you wide open. He lowered the blade and cut along the inside of your thigh, making you squirm as he slowly worked his way up. The pain was sharp pleasure and you were panting by the time he made it to the wet spot on the crotch of your panties. His eyes burned with sadistic enjoyment as he grabbed the crotch of your underwear and cut them right over your slit.

To your relief, he tossed the knife away before he roughly shoved his two middle fingers into your pussy and started pumping them in and out. Your mouth dropped open from the sudden intrusion and Rufo yanked your head back with his other hand, forcing you to look up at him. 

“You're so fucking wet Pais. Why didn’t you tell me you liked being roughed up? We could have been 'playing' together this whole time.”

You moaned as he curled his fingers inside you and brushed against your sweet spot, but it didn't last nearly long enough before he pulled his fingers and stepped back. Rufo kept his eyes on you as he kicked off his shoes and undid his belt. He dropped his pants and boxers at the same time and your question of ‘is his whole body clown white’ was answered as his hard cock bounced up against his belly.

Rufo resumed his position between your legs and lifted both of your ankles to his shoulders. He rubbed his hand over the bleeding cuts on your thigh before he grabbed his cock and stroked himself, coating his white skin in your red blood. He lined up with the hole in your panties and groaned as he slid into you, inch by inch. Rufo's girth was manageable, but his length was uncomfortable to fully take and you whimpered when he started to move faster. 

The vanity rocked in time with his thrusts and Rufo cursed under his breath before he reached out to steady it. Blood dripped from your bouncing breasts and Rufo smeared the blood around as he alternated between pinching your nipples and squeezing the wounds to make them bleed even more. You moaned and he looked into your eyes.. then slapped you, hard.

“Your makeup was always so perfect, Paisley. I’ve wanted to do this from the first time I laid eyes on you.”

Rufo smeared blood and makeup all over your face while you tried to turn away from him. He slapped you again, then covered your mouth with his hand and pinched your nose closed. Your lungs burned for air and you struggled against him, but his grip was like a vice. Your body was starting to go numb. Your vsision faded. The heat from his throbbing cock pumping between your legs and the dull sting from the cuts on your body were the only sensations you could feel until finally, Rufo let you go. You sucked in a deep breath and he slapped you again before he grabbed your chin. Tears blurred your vision and started to roll down your cheeks. Rufo cursed and dug his fingernails into your jaw.

“Fuck Pais. You look so fucking beautiful like that.”

Rufo let go and stepped back, pulling his cock out of you as you tried to catch your breath. He lowered his head between your legs and a fresh scream was torn from your throat as he bit into the flesh of your inner thigh, right over the still bleeding cuts. You sobbed and dug your nails into the edge of your vanity as he bit you over and over. 

“Rufo! Please, it hurts!”

He stood up and pulled you onto shaking legs before spinning you around and slammed you back down against the vanity. Lipstick rolled across the counter and Rufo grabbed you by the hair, yanking your head up to look in the mirror.

“You really want me to stop?”

The face that looked back at you was hardly recognizable. Blood had smeared with your makeup turning it dark pink in most places. Twin lines of mascara ran down your face and you could see Rufo’s handprints on your cheeks and around your mouth. Most noticable of all though, was the wild look of desperation and lust in your eyes. Even through the makeup, your face was flushed and your mouth hung open as you panted. Rufo yanked your hair again and growled in your ear. 

“I asked you a question. Do you want me to stop?”

“No! Don’t stop! Please, don’t stop!”

You watched in the mirror as Rufo smiled behind you.

“Good girl. I knew you were getting off on this.” 

Rufo chuckled as he kissed his way down your back and took position behind you. He grabbed what was left of your underwear and pulled on them, exposing the cheeks of your ass. Keeping a firm grip on your hair, he slapped first one side and then the other while watching your reaction in the mirror. You winced with each slap and grit your teeth to keep from making any more noise

“I’m really starting to really those cute little faces you make Paisley. And don't get me started on the noises. I might not let you go after this.”

He grinned as he suddenly slammed back into you, banging your thighs against the vanity, and forced another scream past your lips.

Rufo yanked your head to the side and held your body down as he mercilessly pounded into you from behind. His lips pulled back and he bared his teeth in a snarl while his eyes seemed to shine in the light from the vanity bulbs. He widened his stance and thrust even faster, driving you closer to orgasm. 

“Rufo.. I’m.. I’m close..”

You moaned louder and braced a hand against the vanity mirror as you felt your insides start to clench around him. Rufo groaned, and moved his hand from your lower back to your thigh. He lifted your leg in the air and ripped the cut panties off your body with one savage tug. You watched from the mirror as his fingers found your clit and he started to rub in fast circles.

“Oh fuck.. Rufo.. I’m cuming!”

Your eyes rolled back and your body stiffened as you came. Rufo kept up his pace, fucking you through your orgasm until finally, your body went limp against the vanity.

Rufo didn’t give you a chance to recover before he pulled out of you and yanked you backwards. He forced you down on your knees and you barely registered falling on a glass jar before he shoved his cock down your throat. 

Your eyes went wide and you pushed back against his thighs, but he had your hair gripped tight in both of his hands. Rufo held you still and thrust deep down your throat, causing you to gag. Lipstick and saliva coated his cock while the taste of blood and precum filled your mouth. “Almost.. there..” Rufo threw his head back and moaned as he pushed down your throat, forcing you to swallow his entire length. This time, you managed not to gag. Your own scent clung to the patch of blue curls at his base and you moaned as you flicked your tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock. He twitched on your tongue and Rufo looked down at you before he pulled out of your mouth. He gripped his cock with one hand and yanked your head back with the other as a burst of thick, white cum shot across your hair and face. Rufo sucked in a breath and you heard him moan again. His cock twitched and another stream of cum splashed across your cheek. One more spurt finished it and the grip on your hair loosened. 

Rufo braced himself against your vanity and looked down at your cum covered face while he caught his breath. You did the only sensible thing you could think of, and leaned forward to lick the last of his cum from his dripping tip. 

“Filthy girl.”

Rufo chuckled and reached down, lifting you up onto your vanity so he could look over your wounds. You winced as he pulled a shard of glass out of your knee.

“So, what happens now?” 

You tried to hide the emotion in your voice, but Rufo raised his eyebrows anyway.

“First things first. Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can talk about it.”


End file.
